The present invention relates to fluorescent fixtures and more particularly to an improved socket arrangement for such fixtures which facilitates the placement of fluorescent lamp tubes therein.
The conventional fluorescent light lamp comprises an elongated cylindrical tube, the ends of which are fitted with caps from which two pins extend. The tube may range in length from several inches to several feet, depending on the illumination required. The fluorescent lamp is activated by applying electric current to the pins through appropriate contacts in sockets of the associated fixture. The sockets also serve to hold the lamp in position by providing supporting surfaces which engage the pins when the pins engage the contacts.
Heretofore, in order to install a fluorescent lamp tube into a fixture, it was necessary that the installer first align the pins at both ends of the tube with openings in the socket and then push the tube into the socket. Thereafter, the tube had to be manually rotated so that the pins at both ends simultaneously engage the appropriate socket contacts and mechanically interlock with the socket support surfaces to provide the necessary electrical and mechanical interconnections. Any misalignment of the ends of the tube or premature rotation would result in a defective electrical or mechanical connection or both.
The opening in the socket is on the order of a quarter of an inch. Thus, it should be apparent that the greater the tube length, the more difficult it becomes to maintain the alignment of the tube ends for purposes of inserting both sets of pins at opposite ends of the lamp into their respective sockets. In addition, the installer when rotating the lamps must be certain that both ends are rotated properly to make the necessary electrical connections. This has caused problems to experienced electricians as well as homeowners faced with the task of replacing a spent lamp.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved fluorescent fixture which automatically simplifies the task of lamp installation.
A further object is to provide an improved socket construction which converts the complex manipulations previously required of an installer into a much simpler, straightforward thrusting action.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved socket construction which is compatible with conventional fluorescent fixtures and may be incorporated therein without requiring any drastic design change.
A still further object is to provide such a socket construction which is relatively inexpensive and will not substantially effect the overall costs of the associated fluorescent fixture.